


[podfic] Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Service Submission, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Here’s how this is gonna go,” Freddie addresses the room at large. “Kappy had a fucking fantastic game and he deserves a reward.” The chorus of agreement that breaks out at Freddie’s words sends a rush of heat through Kappy’s body. “The thing is, Kappy likes his rewards a bit rough."02:39:26 :: Written byVidriana.





	[podfic] Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520380) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yk8sz6md9x6tniy/%5BHRPF%5D%20Ruin%20My%20Body%20%28Ruin%20My%20Life%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UvhyATkAfI7XirbOIuRVjv6R6XcrNPSb)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Vidriana for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
